Seto no Hanayome Episode 2 Season 3
by IketheCOOL
Summary: Lunar has to learn how to do her own work. That means no more man-servant! Nagasumi is teaching her a lesson.


**This story continued from my first one. The show rated MA but I don't care. Enjoy or not!**

**Episode 2 Season 3: I'm done with you!**

"What do you want Maki? I'm going to sleep." Nagasumi asked. " Lunar is being extra selfish today. I think she needs a lesson on who's the boss around here." Maki replied with a smirk. " O-Okay then" Nagasumi said then gulped.

Maki whispered something in his ear. " It's not much of a plan, but maybe it'll work." Maki explained. Nagasumi thought it would work, too.

The Next Morning

Nagasumi woke by the sound of Sun. He got up and Maki gave Nagasumi a wink with a thumbs up. He nodded back.

" Did something happen to you guys, Nagasumi?" Sun asked. " Um, no! Everything's fine!" Nagasumi replied while he waved his hands and laughed. They went got ready and went to get breakfast.

" We'll take that too, man-servant!" Lunar said with an evil laugh. She took one of Nagasumi's chicken from his plate.

" HEY- Oh whatever." Nagasumi said. Lunar was very shocked at him. " Are you feeling okay Nagasumi?" Sun asked. " Yeah, I'm fine." Nagasumi answered. He continued to eat while Lunar was heart-broken for some reason.

Walking to school

" Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you're sick." Sun asked. Nagasumi whispered to Sun. She was shocked. " Really? Maki?" Sun asked. Nagasumi nodded.

" You really should tell us what you just said!" Lunar warned then laughed. Nagasumi didn't say anything and just kept on walking. "Grrrrr..." Lunar said. She clenched teeth in anger.

" We'll just make you tell us!" Lunar yelled. She got Nagasumi on the floor and put her foot on his butt. She pulled his legs and Nagasumi hated that attack. Nagasumi just looked at Lunar like he was saying "Whatever.."

" Please stop Lunar." Nagasumi said. Lunar suddenly let go. She wouldn't really do it, but something about Nagasumi today is just strange. Lunar went ahead of them. Once she was gone, Nagasumi yelled in pain. He was holding that until she left.

Classroom

" Oh, G-Good morning Na-Nagasumi!" Class rep ( OR I **THINK** Juliet) said. He waved back at Class rep and she blushed more.

" Morning guys! You guys are late! Maybe I should teach you the rules of this so-" Mawari said. Nagasumi apologized then he sat down.

"HEY! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! That's rude to do!" Mawari yelled. It didn't look like that Nagasumi was listening. " Oh, sorry Mawari! I just spaced out.." Nagasumi replied. He looked like he was possessed or something.

Physical Education

" MOVE IT OR I'LL EAT YOU!" Fujishiro yelled. " Still, not allowed!" Mawari yelled. " Just let us on your back again!" Lunar said. He laughed again. Nagasumi just ran faster.

" HEY, WAIT! WE HAVE TO GO ON YOU!" Lunar yelled. Nagasumi ignored her. Soon, he passed Kai and Chimp.

" My lord, Nagasumi has passed you again." Chimp said. " Very well then, I shall beat him then! Then I'll beat him to Sun!" Kai replied. He ran faster and eventually passed Nagasumi. Lunar was really far away from the others.

" Nagasumi! Wait..." Lunar yelled. She fell on the ground and breathed heavily. " You're not running now? You really are lazy!" Fujishiro said. He lipped his lips and Mawari held him down.

Math

" So the X of the 3 is 2 to the 4th power and the Y is 7 to 3 with F blah blah" Masa explained.

_Masa... _" He is so easy to understand!" Mawari said. _I feel like I know what he's saying, but I don't... _ " Those who didn't finish the test, finish it now." Masa explained. He passed out the papers to some people. The others did another sheet.

" Hey, Nagasumi." Lunar whispered. "Let me guess, You want me to do your test? Whatever." Nagasumi said. He got Lunar's paper and gave it back to her a couple of minutes later.

" You really did it. I thought you would just put the same number on every question." Lunar said surprised. She got a 28 on her test. Lunar was very upset of what Nagasumi did.

Lunch Break

" WHY THE HELL DID WE GET A 0 ON OUR TEST?!" Lunar asked Nagasumi. " Um, I did the best I could.." Nagasumi responded. He hide his paper in his bag.

"Also, did you even hear us at P.E?" Lunar asked. " No, I was talking to Kai." Nagasumi replied. Lunar stomped on the floor and went to the bathroom. When she closed the door, Sun and Nagasumi laughed.

" You're a good actor, Nagasumi!" Sun said. " Uh, thanks Sun!" Nagasumi said. He blushed a little and Gozaburo in the background had red evil eyes.

" YOU LITTLE MAGGOT! I'LL KILL YOU" Gozaburo yelled put of the window. Nagasumi got scared and ran out the hallway. Gozaburo chased after him with a sword. Masa was trying to calm Gozaburo down and tried to stop him.

He managed to get away from for a little while. They had to do a sheet on Modern Japanese. Lunar decided to do it herself, and she got a 29.

" Why are you making this so hard of us?" Lunar asked Nagasumi. " Well it was your fault for not listening to the teacher for instructions. Also because you are stupid enough to not stu-" Nagasumi did the attack that she always did; She put her foot on Nagasumi's butt and pulled his legs.

" Could you please stop, Lunar?" Nagasumi asked. He sounded like he didn't really care about what Lunar had to say. She stopped and left. When she left, Nagasumi yelled aloud. He also saved that one until she left.

Home Ec

" Nagasumi! You have to be our partner because we have a 29 on our-" Lunar yelled. Nagasumi passed Lunar and went to Sun. Lunar bit her nail and it broke off.

" Hey Kai, how about being partners with us- me?" Lunar asked. Kai was with Chimp. " My lord, Lunar wants to be with you, she sees your beauty." Chimp informed Kai. " Very well then. I apologize Lunar, but I already have Chimp on my side." Kai apologized.

" Oh, Mawari! Just think of a pop star , like us, I mean me, being your partner!" Lunar suggested. Mawari was already partners with Class rep. Akeno was piled up with boys. Lunar ended up with one of her fans, Dave. Lunar was watching Nagasumi and Sun pouring mix while Gozaburo was sharpening his sword.

Once the cookies were done, Lunar made Dave taste it and his teeth broke off. " Thith ith thoo harth." Dave said (This is too hard.) " NO IT ISN'T!" Lunar yelled. "This is all Nagasumi's fault!" Lunar said.

After school

Lunar searched through Nagasumi's bag. He got 82 on his Math test, and a 74 on his Modern Japanese paper.

" If he got a score like that, wait a second, is this on purpose?"Lunar whispered to herself. She did her homework, and got used to it and thought it was easy. It was dinner time and Lunar just finished her homework.

" Was the homework easy for you, Lunar?" Sun asked. "Oh, please! It was easy before! We are not dumb!" Lunar replied. " Oh yeah, how come I heard that Nagasumi was all worn out because he did your homework?" Sun asked. " SHUT UP! THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Lunar yelled. She took a piece of Nagasumi's fish and Lunar's mouth started to burn.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?" Lunar asked. " I put hot chili in it, sorry!" Nagasumi apologized. " WHAT?! MERMAIDS CAN'T STAND CHILI!WE HATE SPICY CHILI!" Lunar yelled. She got a gallon of milk and poured it in her mouth.

Nagasumi went to his bed and Lunar went to talk to him. " You had a 82 on your math test, and gave us a 29?" Lunar asked. She was so angry at Nagasumi.

" You've acted strangely lately. What's your problem man-servant?" Lunar asked. Nagasumi ignored her.

" Hurry up! PLEASE! WE NEED TO KNOW! WE STILL HAVE FEELINGS! WE'LL STOP IT BOSSING YOU AROUND, JUST TELL US!" Lunar yelled.

" HA HA! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT!" Nagasumi yelled. " Huh?" Lunar said.

" I was all a prank, to get you back!" Nagasumi laughed. " You have to learn how to do your own work, Lunar!" Nagasumi explained. Lunar cried. Lunar's dad came in and held Nagasumi by the collar.

" PAPA! STOP! We'll handle this myself. Like he said, I need to learn how to do our own work." Lunar explained. L.D (Lunar's dad) already had his gun on Nagasumi's ear. L.D let go of Nagasumi on the floor.

" You have been mature lately, Lunar." L.D said. He jumped out the window and ran down the street.

" That guy. Seriously." Lunar whispered. " Sorry about that Nagasumi." Lunar apologized. " Um, not man-servant?" Nagasumi asked. " Look, We're sorry about calling you man-servant and junk. You could be sick and we were at school, we need to learn how do our own work." Lunar explained.

" That's the point." Nagasumi said. " Hope you learned something." Nagasumi added. " Yeah man-servant!" Lunar said laughing. _She didn't learn anything much... _"Yes, I did learn something" Lunar answered.

**Thanks for reading! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE EVE RIGHT NOW! YAYZ! I hope you can read the rest of my stories. This did not really happen in the anime. Bye!**


End file.
